Papierowy motyl
by Bulletproof Mind
Summary: Pierwsza historia o postaciach fikcyjnych a'la Bulletproof Mind. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson i skandynawski gość na sam początek. Kolejne sprawy Sherlocka, te, o których nikt nie myślał, że mogłyby mieć miejsce. Zapraszam do czytania i wyrażania swojej opinii.
1. Chapter 1

_"Perfect by nature_  
_Icons of self indulgence _  
_Just what we all need_  
_More lies about a world that_  
_Never was and never will be_  
_Have you no shame, don't you see me_  
_You know you've got everybody fooled"_

**Evanescence- Everybody's Fool**

Nie można ufać obcym. Tak mówili oni wszyscy, którzy w końcu przeszli na złą stronę za namową ludzi, których nigdy nie widzieli. Jak brzmią głosy skłaniające do zaprzeczenia tym wszystkim wartościom, które się przez całe życie wyznaje? To nawet nie głosy. Nie słowa. Również nie gesty. Bo w pewnym momencie życia okazuje się, że te wartości to nie wszystko. Człowiek nie żyje z samych wartości, prawda? A co jeżeli poczucie bezpieczeństwa okazuje się ważniejsze niż wszystko, czego zaznaje człowiek w ciągu całego swojego życia? Jeden moment może zniszczyć wiele żyć, albo wiele żyć uratować. Dajemy się oszukiwać i oszukujemy na każdym kroku, nie wiedząc, że ON za jednym zamachem oszukał nas wszystkich. A może nie czujemy się oszukani, do czasu...

Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na dziecko lawirujące wśród rozpędzonych ludzi pomimo tego, że powinno być teraz w szkole, pomimo tego, że targa ze sobą ogromny bagaż i przez to naprawdę powinno się rzucać w oczy. Co więcej, to właśnie dziecko poszukiwane w całym Londynie co krok mija ogłoszenia opatrzone własnym zdjęciem, imieniem i poleceniem kontaktu z policją. Tylko tyle mogą zrobić, kiedy człowiek znika. Wtapia się w tłum. Ginie bez śladu. A tak naprawdę spaceruje z plecakiem po ulicach, kaszląc głośno i ocierając nos wielokrotnie już używaną, od dwóch dni tą samą chusteczką. Jaka jest recepta, żeby się zdematerializować? Nie patrzeć w oczy ludziom. Tak naprawdę wszyscy to robią, ale nie wszyscy potrafią to zrobić umiejętnie. Wbrew pozorom to dobry sposób, kto wie czy nie najlepszy?

Na Baker Street wieje nudą. Ostatnio na przemian wieje nudą i interwencjami służb mundurowych, chociaż zazwyczaj interwencjami samego tylko inspektora. Każda z tych opcji wnosi coś wartościowego, chociaż co wrażliwsi bardziej cenią sobie pierwszą, podobno lepszą, ale mniej rozwijającą możliwość. Ci wrażliwsi to znaczy istoty, które miały okazję przeżyć każdą z powyższych, a także wiele innych przypadków i w tej sytuacji o wiele łatwiej im ocenić, która najmniej zagrażała życiu, zdrowiu i zasadom moralnym.

* * *

Chciałam ambitnie, chciałam, jestem ciekawa reakcji. Dlaczego? Trochę dlatego, że to powyżej jest moim pierwszym tworem opartym na serialu. I odnosi się do postaci fikcyjnych. Wszystko jest fikcją. A może wy też zostaliście oszukani :)

Zachęcam do komentowania, wyrażania swojej opinii, czytania i bywania tu w każdy piątek mniej więcej o tej porze. Rozdziały są 4 + ten oto prolog. Pozdrawiam


	2. Chapter 2

Dzwonek do drzwi. Nieprzyzwoicie długi, natrętny, irytujący. Tam na górze już wiedzą, że to nie klient. Nikt do tej pory nie zaintrygował ich samym sposobem, w który zapragnął dostać się do tego właśnie konkretnego mieszkania. Po schodach wdrapuje się - nie wiedzą początkowo - chłopiec czy dziewczynka. Zagląda to to do salonu przez otwarte drzwi i bez pytania zrzuca z ramion większy od siebie, stary, bardzo zużyty plecak khaki. Udaje, że nie widzi Sherlocka odwróconego w stronę okna, ale potem nagle nabiera odwagi i:  
- Hej - rzuca głosem sugerującym, że ma nieleczony, paskudny kaszel, a może nawet coś gorszego niż zwyczajne przeziębienie - Mam na imię Fianne...  
- Fianne. Finka. Niezdiagnozowane zapalenie płuc jak sądzę. Spory plecak jak na 13-latkę.  
- Fianne Varis - odpowiada dziewczynka, trochę bardziej oswojona z sytuacją niż wcześniej - Mówili mi, że taki jesteś. Ale to całkiem zabawne.  
- Zabawne? - prycha SH, posyłając jej kpiący uśmieszek  
- Nie jestem Finką.  
- Jesteś Finką - odpowiada SH wzruszając ramionami.  
- Co jeśli nawet jestem w jakiejś części Finką? - pytanie, na które odpowiedź nie pada. Jedno spojrzenie i...  
- Sierota. Ukrywasz się wśród bezdomnych, nawiałaś z domu. Ogłoszenia mówią mi, że całkiem dawno, ale jeszcze nikt Cię nie znalazł. Ciekawa sprawa. Ojca nie miałaś od dawna, matkę straciłaś ostatnio. Nie jesteś przyzwyczajona do życia na ulicy, nie jesteś odporna na te wirusy, które atakują każdego bezdomnego. Nowy płaszczyk, raczej drogi, upozorowałaś zniszczenie, żeby nikt Ci go nie ukradł, jak widać bardzo skutecznie. Buty. Bardzo już zużyte, prawdopodobnie nie są twoje. Ukradłaś je, pożyczyłaś, albo jakimś cudownym sposobem znalazłaś. Niekomfortowo mieszka się na ulicy, prawda? Ile to już będzie? Tydzień?  
- Dwa.  
- I wpadasz na herbatkę do detektywa doradczego?  
- Zdecydowanie poproszę - rzuca sierotka Fianne, lokując się w fotelu i starając się wyglądać na tak odważną jak tylko się da - Zielona, bez cukru. Próchnica to wróg, wiedziałeś o tym?  
- Pozerstwo - uśmiecha się detektyw - Udajesz niegrzeczną i niewychowaną, ale tak naprawdę bardzo ułożone z Ciebie dziecko. Czego tu szukasz, co? Wyciągnąć Ci matkę z pudła? Sprowadzić ojca do Londynu? Nie zajmuję się takimi bzdurami. Poszłabyś z tym na policję, gdyby nie fakt... że właściwie Cię szukają... - uśmiech ma łagodny, odwraca się w stronę fotela na którym siedzi mała i odkłada na stolik książkę, której kartki wertował.  
- Wiem gdzie ukrywa się człowiek, którego szukasz - rzuca nagle Fianne, ale to nie robi na SH nawet najmniejszego wrażenia. Tylko jego uśmiech przestaje być tak miły jak moment wcześniej.  
- Och, John jest w kuchni i najpewniej robi Ci herbatę, której sobie życzyłaś.  
- Nie miałam na myśli Johna. Mam... własnych informatorów...  
- Własnych informatorów? - prycha SH - Kto chciałby być informatorem zasmarkanego dzieciaka mieszkającego na ulicy? Nie masz ich nawet czym opłacić!  
- Sherlock! - dobiega z kuchni, widocznie wszystko doskonale tam słychać.  
- Wiem, gdzie ukrywa się James Moriarty - mówi Fianne, wstaje i rusza do drzwi - Dziękuję za herbatę, nie mogę jej wypić. Wiecie gdzie mnie szukać gdybyście jednak zdecydowali się ze mną porozmawiać.  
- Twoja matka... jest prawnikiem, tak? - ale Sherlock tylko ją prowokuje.  
- Nie - Fianne uśmiecha się, co wydaje się całkiem miłe - Może nie znaczy tak wiele dla Londynu, ale jest kimś ważnym. I skazano ją za coś, czego nie zrobiła celowo.  
- Jesteś perfekcjonistką. Małą, zajebiście inteligentną perfekcjonistką - Sherlock może i tak myśli, natomiast przede wszystkim gra na czas, żeby osiągnąć to, co sobie zamierzył.  
- Dziś nie powiem wam nic w temacie Sami Wiecie Kogo. Nie ufacie mi. - szepcze mała Finka i przerażona spogląda w stronę schodów, skąd dobiega głos starszej kobiety. Gdy głos cichnie, dziewczynka odprowadzana spojrzeniem detektywa wychodzi bez słowa pożegnania.  
W drzwiach wciąż stoi ogromny plecak, którego wychodząca sierotka nie zaszczyciła nawet spojrzeniem. John w ostatniej chwili zastępuje SH drogę do owego plecaka.  
- Daj spokój - ucina SH, krzywiąc się z niezadowolenia - Kłamała.  
- A jeśli mówiła prawdę?  
- Jeśli mówiła prawdę, na pewno czytała Harrego Pottera i w tym plecaku jest coś, co ma nas ostatecznie do tego faktu przekonać - i tyle potrafi zdziałać John, bo więcej z Sherlockiem zdziałać nie sposób.

***  
- Młodym ludziom naprawdę trudno zapewnić sobie wiarygodność - rozbrzmiewa w mieszkaniu kilka dni później. Z tego co zauważa John, mały gość zainwestował w czapkę, poskramiającą skutecznie blond kłaki sięgające do łokci. Reszta wizerunku nie ulega zmianie. Zabawne. Trochę cieszy się na widok tego intrygującego stworzonka, które zagląda z największą ciekawością do kuchni i bez pytania zajmuje się współtworzeniem obiadu, który za 15 minut ma w piorunującym tempie zniknąć. Fianne niechętnie mówi, przez co w dziwny, sobie tylko znany sposób przypomina Sherlocka. Kaszle nieco częściej niż ostatnio, ale nie wygląda na jakoś szczególnie chorą, może przez to, że John nie bardzo zawraca sobie głowę jej stanem zdrowia, mając na głowie papierkową robotę od Mycrofta, kilka telefonów do wykonania, wieczorny wyjazd do Berlina, a przede wszystkim obiad, w trakcie którego konsumowania właśnie jest.  
- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój plecak został tak dokładnie przeszukany, że JIC, OIC, MI6, MI5, SSB i DIS mogłyby sobie rączki podać, bo nic więcej nie byłyby w stanie wydedukować?  
- Tak  
- I że Sherlock już wie, że nie kłamałaś z tymi informacjami. Widzieliśmy zdjęcia.  
- To miło.  
- Miło?! Co jest miłego w zabawie w paparazzo z największym opętańcem naszych czasów? To stworzenie jest niezrównoważone psychicznie, a ty...  
- ...wiesz gdzie ukrywa się, co robi, czym i w jaki sposób kieruje Jim - kończy znudzony Holmes, który właśnie przechodzi przez próg - To pocieszające, że kogoś jeszcze na tym świecie obchodzi ład i fakt, że społeczeństwo grupuje się na ludzi w miarę dobrych, w miarę złych, świętych, szaleńców i czołówkę, która ma odwagę i tyle rozumu, żeby odpowiednio ich wszystkich przydzielić.  
- A ta czołówka to niby ty? - pyta kąśliwie John.  
- Och, wybacz przyjacielu. Jest jeszcze jedna grupa ludzi, ale mój intelekt nie pozwala mi zniżyć się do tego poziomu, by ją nazwać.  
- Co ty...  
- ZWYCZAJNI - słowo to wypowiedziane przez Fianne zawiera w sobie te wszystkie emocje i odczucia, jakie towarzyszą całej przemowie detektywa.  
- zwyczajni - powtarza Sherlock, ironicznie rozciągając głoski. John zamiera na chwilę, tak jak zdarzało mu się już zamierać wiele razy, gdy słowa kierowane w jego stronę w niepojęty sposób zdawały się go ranić. Odkłada sztućce, chwyta talerz, wrzuca go do zlewu i zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy, zupełnie jakby nie mógł się już doczekać wyjazdu.  
- Budujące - rzuca po chwili, rejestrując, że zarówno mały gruźlik i detektyw gapią się na niego jak na wybryk natury - To zaszczyt przebywać w towarzystwie takiej elity, nie bardzo tylko rozumiem dlaczego mnie właśnie spotyka to wyróżnienie.  
W wolnym przekładzie 'nie dzwońcie, nie piszcie, nie oczekujcie ode mnie żadnej pomocy i najlepiej natychmiast zamówcie mi taksówkę, a obiad jest w kuchni na stole. Nie zdechnijcie z głodu'.  
Pod nieobecność Johna mały gość nie pojawia się w mieszkaniu ani na chwilę, zupełnie jakby podświadomie wyczuwał, że Sherlock nie jest najlepszym towarzyszem rozmów i egzystencji jako takiej, szczególnie gdy jest pozostawiony samemu sobie. Sytuacja zmienia się diametralnie, gdy wraca Watson. Fianne czeka na niego na schodkach prowadzących do mieszkania i udaje, że czyta gazetę.  
- o znowu tu jesteś - rzuca, niezbyt zachwycony jej obecnością.  
- Mówisz tak jakbym nie powinna.  
- Zwykle klienci, którzy są na Baker Street dłużej niż godzinę i napatrzą na te wszystkie wymyślne eksperymenty, nie mają ochoty tu wracać- mruczy, wzruszając ramionami.  
- Nie jestem klientem - odpowiada dziewczynka, uśmiechając się z politowaniem - Powiedziałabym nawet, że to wy jesteście moimi klientami - co John puszcza mimo uszu.  
- Sherlock w domu?  
- Jestem strasznie głodna - mówi Fianne i tyle potrafią sobie wyjaśnić.  
- Hej! Czy w ten sposób ignorujesz każdego?  
- Fajnie tak sobie żyjecie - szepcze nagle sierotka, wbiegając po schodach - Robicie takie przyjemne rzeczy, chciałabym być taka jak wy. Poważnie - uśmiecha się zafascynowana otwierając drzwi, a oczy błyszczą jej nienaturalnie, chociaż za drzwiami jest tylko Sherlock trzymający w dłoniach palnik.  
- Myślałaś o tym co chcesz robić w życiu? - wzdycha zrezygnowany John  
- Nie tak naprawdę. Kiedyś tak. Teraz nie mam szans. Dopóki nie doprowadzę tego do końca, w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieni.  
- To aż takie ważne? No wiesz... twoje plany? Człowiek stara się, głupieje na punkcie swoich marzeń... A tak naprawdę los pisze najlepsze scenariusze. I dopiero z perspektywy czasu naprawdę to widać.  
- Jesteś miły. I wcale nie jesteś idiotą tak jak on mówi - gdzie 'on' musi znaczyć tego faceta, który omal nie przypala jej włosów, kręcąc się po pokoju z otwartym ogniem.

* * *

Po przeczytaniu tego wszystkiego, to znaczy całej historii doszłam do wniosku, że wrzuciłam tu za dużo wątków. W efekcie historia się nie klei - i to już wiem. Proszę o obiektywne opinie, żebym wiedziała co muszę poprawić, żeby w ogóle dotykać klawiatury. Moja prośba wynika z tego, że z obiektywnymi opiniami spotykam się niezwykle rzadko, a że każda trochę mnie podłamuje, można mieć nadzieję, że wkrótce odsunę się od pisania :)


End file.
